A New Angel
by RaeEcho
Summary: Now he knew he wasn't alone anymore, and what all this lovey dovey crap was about. There would always be some one there for him. No one could take the place of his little girl, but some one could take the place of his angel. T for cursing. One-Shot


A/N- I'm not a Max hater or a Fax hater, but sometimes Max just makes me want to kill her. Iggy is my favorite character, so I might be biased.

This is not an Aggy Fic or whatever they're being called. You can read it as such, but that's not how it's intended.

* * *

><p>Iggy was tired. He wasn't the kind of tired where he could just go take a nap and be fine in a couple hours, he just felt tired. He felt like he was being smothered. He felt… Hell, now that he thought about it he didn't know what he was feeling.<p>

At first he assumed he was still grieving for Angel's death, but it had been five months. Shouldn't he be over it by now? Max certainly was, but he couldn't let go.

Despite Max claiming that Angel was her little girl, the blonde pyro never saw it that way. Iggy knew as well as Angel that if Max had to choose between her and Fang… Fang would always come first. Don't get him wrong, he loved his family, but sometimes they didn't understand the important things.

For example, before Angel's death she had been going through a rough patch. Taking over the flock was only just the tip of the ice berg. It didn't help that Max was constantly calling her evil in her mind. Angel was a scared seven year-old, with everybody's thoughts trying to get into her mind at all times, and one of the people she trusted the most was making her think that she was a freak. She never wanted to hurt her family; she wanted to find her place, but she never did. Now she would never get to, because his little girl was gone. His angel.

There would be no more stories by the campfire when everyone else was asleep. No more make shift ballet recitals in some unknown forest. No more being woke up to comfort her when she had a nightmare. No more Angel. It made him sick. How could Max already be over her? She went from concerned mother hen, to love sick teenage girl, and that left the rest of the flock… where? In a whole lot of trouble, that's where.

And it wasn't just Angel who was getting the wrong end of the shit stick. Their fearless leader's boyfriend problems pushed everyone else's out the window. When Nudge finally broke under the pressure, Max had been sucking face with Dylan. When Gazzy cried over his sister's death, Max had been saying good bye to Fang. He knew he shouldn't judge her too hard, but she wasn't the one who had held a crying nine year old until he fell asleep.

Max might treat him like a child by grouping him with other kids, but he knew that he was the only adult. He made sure that he always gave part of his meal to Gazzy, because that kid was growing at an alarming rate. He was always there to comfort Nudge when she had one of those days where she wanted to cut her wings off, and he was there for Angel before…

Being blind wasn't helping anything. It was so hard, and the amount of pressure he was under made him feel overwhelmed. Max's job was to keep the world from falling apart, and it looked like his was to keep them together while she did her job. However, Iggy didn't know how long he could keep it up. He needed help. He couldn't be everywhere.

He couldn't count on Max, Fang, or Dylan's help. They were stuck in some strange love triangle. The new group Fang started up would've helped, but every time they around it was more awkward than sitting next to a Hobo on a bus.

At times he needed some space. Now more than ever, since the other 'Flock' was here for a rendezvous. Max and Fang said it was time to pull their forces together, and put a stop to the doomsday group. In reality, Max had dumped Dylan, and Fang wanted her back. Now, Dylan had his eyes set on Maya, even though it was obvious that she would rather kiss Total. Plus, he was pretty sure Star and Ratchet were going to become a thing.

So, that's were Iggy found himself. He was standing on the porch of the latest safe house, in the middle of the night, starring at nothing, and pondering where all this sappy crap was going to leave them.

He could feel tears prick at his eyes when he remembered how Angel used to come and stand with him when he felt like this. Now his happy memories of her were like salt on a fresh wound.

He shifted his weight to his right foot and he took a steadying breath. He couldn't let himself cry, he was done crying. He had to stay strong for Nudge and Gazzy. They still needed him. He already let Angel down; he wouldn't do the same for them.

"Iggy?" A voice called behind him, making him jump. When he was emotional he was jumpy, it kind of sucked.

"Hello, Maya." He said quietly, not turning around. He knew it was her instantly. He never had an issue telling her and Max apart. He didn't base his identification on their looks, but on their tones. Max's was strong and demanding, Maya's was strong in a different way, but also gentler.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" She asked, and Iggy concentrated on her foot steps. She was walking toward him, and he felt his heart rate quicken. Wait... What?

"Just thinking about stuff." He answered cryptically. He needed to get his emotions in check.

"What stuff?" Maya asked. Her voice took on a slightly annoyed tone, he took just a small amount of pride knowing he could rile her up, the same way he did Max.

"Stuff stuff." He replied with a sad smile, and he felt the wood beside him go down slightly as Maya moved next to him. She was right next to him. Like, _right _next to him.

"Angel?" Maya questioned and he felt his breath catch a little.

"How did you know that?" He asked and he turned to face her, not that it would do any good. He couldn't see her after all.

"You're forgetting I lost my Angel too." Maya admitted softly.

"You had an Angel?"

"What? Max never told you?" Maya said angrily. Iggy merely shook his head.

"Figures, she keeps wanting to make me out as the bad guy," Maya mumbled, "They made clones of the entire original flock, and I had to watch every single one of them be terminated."

"I'm so sorry." Iggy was stunned, and without even thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her. She smelled good, sort of like apples, but as soon as that thought made itself know, he quickly chased it out of his mind. He couldn't think of her like that, but some part of him acknowledged that he was holding a very hot girl. Who wasn't anything like his older 'sister' at all, she was way nicer, but he was pretty sure that if either one of them had heard his thoughts, he would've gotten his ass kicked.

"It's not you fault." Maya said into his chest. He could hear her hold back a sniffle. Great. If she started crying, than he would start crying, and it would be one big cry fest. That would be bigger blow to his ego than he needed.

"It's not your fault either, so quit beating yourself up for it." He told her, and he kissed her hair. He was just comforting her that was it. It was just a nice gesture from a friend.

"I am not beating myself up-"

"Oh yes you are." Iggy interrupted, he had had this conversation with Max before, and Maya was her clone after all. They must have some of the same tendencies.

"I-Iggy." Maya stuttered, and she pulled back from him, only to rest her hands on his shoulders. He subconsciously readjusted his hold on her, so now his hands were on her hips.

"I don't think I'm sad over losing my flock anymore." Maya whispered. She sounded strange, like she was planning something.

"Why's that? You still looked pretty messed up over it a few seconds ago." He asked, trying to keep his racing heart steady. He could feel it ignoring his request, and for some reason he felt his face heat up.

"Because I found a new angel." She replied and she grabbed the back of his neck and crushed her lips to his.

Every thought he was having shorted out and he found himself kissing her back with all he had.

Now he knew he wasn't alone anymore, and what all this lovey dovey crap was about. There would always be some one there for him. No one could take the place of his little girl, but some one could take the place of his angel.

* * *

><p>AN- I've become all Agnsty. When did that happen?

To those of you wondering where Ella is... In my nice little fantasy world, she doesn't exist. I like some Eggy stuff, but I'm not super crazy about them.

Please Review! It keeps the ideas going!


End file.
